The 17th Hunger Games: SYOT
by Kayla DeLana
Summary: Cassia Steele is the first ever female head gamesmaker in the business and she's ready to prove her worth. The first desert arena was a failure, however Cassia had some inspiration, a sign from the Gods if you will, when she was wacked over the head by an old book. SYOT OPEN
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**.

She rubbed her tired eyes with her palms roughly, exiting the Games Command Centre after a rather stressful day. There were other people in the area, walking quickly to get out of the drizzling rain.

They had made her head Gamesmaker for next year two days ago. The current Games, the 16th, hadn't even started yet, the tributes still in their training days before they enter the arena.

They had a brainstorming session lasting roughly two hours before she had called quits on the meeting. Some excellent ideas had been thrown in the air, but none that achieved the desired impact Cassia was going for.

She had to make these Games unforgettable.

Her first games as head. Sure, she oversaw many other games as a mutt creator, but this was even more responsibility. Responsibility she had been waiting to be given since she'd began the gamemakers.

She had some ideas of her own for the arena. Perhaps some sort of temple or a maze, but those ideas didn't seem like the right one for this year.

The rain began to pick up, going from a drizzle to a downpour. In an effort to stay dry, Cassia stumbled in the nearest store, an antiques store, planning on staying until the rain calmed down.

The little shop was comfortably warm and had an odd smell masked by cinnamon. An elderly woman, probably in her eighties, sat behind a till at the back, head buried in a rather large book.

It was strange. Cassia couldn't remember the last time she seen a book. They were always seen as props for a film set a few centuries ago or in museums preserving Panem's history. Only the districts used books instead of holograms, as their technology was nowhere near as advanced as the mighty Capitol's.

The rain gave no signs of stopping, so she decided to have a look around at least. To pass the time.

There were odd trinkets everywhere. A rack of vintage clothing, very old cameras and the famous iPad that older generations had used before hologram technology. A plastic, multicoloured spring that seemed to be a vintage children's toy.

The back wall was lined with bookshelves, displaying all sorts of books from long ago. Cassia reached out for a book that looked in good condition, but as she was trying to pull the book from the pile, the bookshelf shook slightly and one from the top shelf fell out and hit her flat on the head.

"Ow!" she yelped, rubbing the top of her head. She glared at where the book landed on the ground and inspected the tattered textbook.

It was black with gold lettering and had a simple, gold illustration of a strange creature (it was soon discovered by reading said book that it was a Sphinx).

"The Civilisation of Ancient Egypt," Cassia read aloud, turning the book in her hands. "What in Panem is that?"

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Greetings everyone! So I'm going to attempt another SYOT, hopefully with more success. This time I'm going to randomize everything! The BrantSteele Hunger Games simulator will be used to determine the placements and what happens to who and training scores will also be picked out of a hat.

This idea came from an SYOT that I'm currently a part of, and I think that it's a fantastic. It would be much quicker than a regular syot and is completely unbiased. So go crazy with your tributes.

 *** Please title your submissions with the tribute's name and district ***

 **SUBMISSION FORM (on profile)**

Name:

District:

Age:

Gender:

Face Claim (an actor or model I can use for the blog. Try and keep it close to the playing age):

Personality:

Traits (i.e. determined, hot-tempered etc.):

Motivations:

Backstory (important events in their life):

Family:

Friends:

Their day to day life consists of:

Reaped/volunteered?:

Why did they volunteer/what was their reaction to being reaped?:

Any useful skills or talents?:

Other:

 **A/N: Forms can be submitted through review.**


	2. The Tributes List

Here are the tributes so far! I've just finished my exams so now I'll be able to concentrate on my stories.

If you've submitted your tribute through guest review, do you have an account? Or at least, any way to receive updates on the story? I'm doing a Weebly site for this story and it will be up once I have all the tributes, but I'd like to have a way to communicate with you all.

 **Tributes**

 **District 1 male:**

 **District 1 female:**

 **District 2 male:**

 **District 2 female:** Bree Stonehart, 17 (JohannaMason4evr)

 **District 3 male:**

 **District 3 female:**

 **District 4 male:** Troy Shylen, 17 (somerandomtom)

 **District 4 female:**

 **District 5 male:** Spade Orion, 17 (TheRTA)

 **District 5 female:**

 **District 6 male:**

 **District 6 female:**

 **District 7 male:**

Jack Puller, 17 (The K1D)

 **District 7 female** :Miranda Oakland, 13 (The K1D)

 **District 8 male:**

 **District 8 female:**

 **District 9 male:**

 **District 9 female:**

 **District 10 male:**

 **District 10 female:** Hannah Orford, 17 (smiley)

 **District 11 male:** Bennett Cooper, 12 (MiniMustache)

 **District 11 female:** Ava Cooper, 12 (MiniMustache)

 **District 12 male:**

 **District 12 female:**

 **A/N: MiniMustache. Since your submission was by review I can't PM you about this, but I changed the name of the male tribute you sent, because I wasn't really digging the rhyming names. Please PM or review if you don't like it or wan't to change it to something different.**


End file.
